Bupkus' Strange Illness
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This talks about Bupkus, the purple Monstar, feeling very strange and has to carry something inside his stomach for nine months, but in the end, when he sees what came out of him will make him feel soft. Bupkus, the other Monstars and the Looney Tunes are owned by Warner Brothers, not me. Please be sure to read my story and also review my story as well. Enjoy!


**(Hello, everyone. I bet you all remember me known as ChelleNorlund, well, this is my first new Space Jam story, which it has something to do with my favorite Monstar, which I give you a hint, he is tall, muscular, purple & voiced by Dorian Harewood, if you guess it's Bupkus, then you're right. There's one thing that I do like about Bupkus is…his kind nature behind his tough guy facade. I know he's tough, just like the other Monstars, but deep down, he's all fluff. Anyway, this story talks about how Bupkus was feeling strange lately, which he may think that he has a huge…tumor growing inside his stomach for…nine months, but once that ninth month comes, he will see what came out of him that will shock him and may somehow make him feel…soft. However, this is all came from a…dream that I had a couple days ago, you may find it strange, but it just…came into my head when I was sleeping & that it has something to do with my favorite Monstar; Bupkus. Also, the other thing is, I watch this episode from a show called: For Better or For Worse, the episode is called: A Storm In April, which that episode & the movie; Space Jam both inspired me to do this story. Please be sure to check out my other fanfics & also please be sure to read this story and also review it as well. So, please, enjoy!)**

 **Space Jam: Bupkus' Strange Illness**

 **By: ChelleNorlund**

Chapter 1: Passing Out

It was spring-time in Looney Tune Land, however, since the year of 1996, the Nerdlucks who soon became the Monstars; Bupkus, Pound, Bang, Blanko and Nawt, they were challenged by the Looney Tunes themselves to play basketball with some help from Michael Jordan, the best basketball players in the world. But after that ultimate game that the Looney Tunes, Michael Jordan & the Monstars all had, the Looney Tunes won the game, but after the Monstars discovered that their former boss Mr. Swackhammer had betrayed them & using the Monstars for slavery, the Monstars shoot their former ex-boss now to the Moon, which means that the Monstars deserved their freedom. The biggest part is, they returned the talents back to the five NBA players, but they still got the talent in them, which they are still the Monstars.

Anyway, in Looney Tune Land, the Tunes & the Monstars were all playing One-on-One in basketball at the gym. Bang has been drippling the basketball all around and passes the ball over to Bupkus and starts to do a slam-dunk. "Boo-Ya!" Bupkus yelled while doing a backwards slam-dunk. Then, Bupkus starts to high-five Bang and Pound at the same time and they just continue on playing until Bupkus starts to feel sweaty in the forehead. "Phew! I feel hot and sweaty." He said while wiping his forehead with a small cool rag in his hand. "Tell me about it, dude. I know we are just having fun with the Tunes." Blanko said while wiping his own forehead as well. "I hope you can catch up to our score, docs." Bugs Bunny said to the other Monstars while crunching on a carrot and grabs the basketball with his ears and passes it to Lola Bunny. "Thanks, Bugs." Lola said with a smile and starts on drippling the basketball.

Bupkus smiled and had an idea and he starts on chasing after Lola Bunny and says, "Let's see what you got, Doll." Which somehow Lola Bunny looks up at Bupkus with a "Not Happy" look upon her face and says, "Doll?" Lola just jumps up, kicks Bupkus in the face a few times, twirls around in the airs and slam-dunks the basketball into the Monstars' basket. After Lola got down, she looks up at Bupkus and flips her ears and say, "Don't ever call me…doll." After the game of One-on-One basketball for the Tunes & the Monstars, Bupkus starts to feel dizzy in his vision. "Uh, guys? Why is everything spinning around?" he asked, feeling dizzy. "Uh…nothing is spinning around, man. Why did you say that?" Nawt asked. "I don't know. But…I don't…feel…so…good." Bupkus said before he passed out. "Bupkus?!" Pound screamed while he and the other Monstars and the Tunes ran over to him to see if he's alright.

When they go over to him, they saw Bupkus had his eyes closed, but he wasn't waking up. "Let's get him back to Monstar Manor. Bugs, go get Witch Hazel and Granny, maybe they could help us on what is wrong with Bupkus." Pound said while looking at Bugs and the other Tunes while Bang and Blanko were picking up Bupkus by the arms. "You got it, doc. We'll meet you back the Monstar Manor." Bugs said. And they all went into separate directions, Bugs and the other Tunes went into town to get Witch Hazel from her shop and Granny from her home taking care of Tweety Bird while the Monstars went to get Bupkus to Monstar Manor.

Once the Monstars got to Monstar Manor, which is not far from gym and the stadium over the hill, Pound unlocked the front-gate and he also unlocked the front-door and they all went inside. Bang and Blanko with Bupkus still unconscious, they start to take Bupkus up to his bedroom and placed him on his bed and stayed by his side while they wait for Bugs and the other Tunes to return with Witch Hazel and Granny. "Do you think he's gonna be okay, dude?" Blanko asked, feeling concern while looking at Bupkus still unconscious. Bang looked at Bupkus and then he looked back at Blanko and says, "I do not know, Blanko. I really don't know."

A knock on the door came; Pound answered and saw Bugs with the other Tunes, along with Witch Hazel and Granny with their medical stuff. "Glad you came, Bugs." Pound said. "Thanks, doc." Bugs said with a grin. "Witch Hazel, Granny. We need your help." Nawt said while looking at them. "What is it, dearie?" Witch Hazel asked. "We think something is wrong with Bupkus. We were all playing basketball in the gym, until Bupkus starts to feel dizzy saying that everything is spinning around and then he just…passed out, like that." Nawt said while snapping his fingers for a second. "Oh my goodness! That is not good." Granny said, feeling worried. "Take us up to see Bupkus. We need to see what we can do." Witch Hazel said. "This way." Pound said while leading them upstairs to the hallway where they see Bang and Blanko in the hallway next to Bupkus' purple bedroom door. "How is he doing, guys?" Pound asked. "He's still unconscious, Pound. He won't wake up." Bang said, feeling worried. "Don't worry, dearie. We'll see what we can do." Granny said and they all head inside Bupkus' purple bedroom.

Chapter 2: Wake Up, Morning Sickness

Once Witch Hazel and Granny went inside Bupkus' bedroom, they saw Bupkus lying in bed; he was sweaty from his forehead. "Oh my goodness." Granny said. They start on checking Bupkus' pulse, blood pressure, take his temperature, check his eyes, his throat, his ears, listened to his heart. Before they do something else however, Bupkus groaned and starts to open his eyes a little and saw the Tunes and the other Monstars in his bedroom, which they all had a huge sigh of relief. "Guys? W-where am I? And…how did I get here?" He asked. "You're in Monstar Manor, in your own bedroom, doc." Bugs said while crunching on a carrot. "Yeah, you gave us quite a fright, dude." Blanko said. "I'm sorry, guys. I…I don't know what came over me. At the gym, I was feeling fine, until, I start to feel sweaty, then I felt dizzy in my eyes and then I ended up here." Bupkus said trying to remember on what happened to him. "Ooh! That is a good thing that we got back up here." Daffy Duck said. "How long was I out?" Bupkus asked. "Not long. About five or six hours." Lola said. "Whoa! Five or six hours? Phew, that's a long time." Bupkus said, feeling surprised that he has been out that long. "Bupkus, not to sound rude or anything, we think its best is for you to just lie in bed, just to take it easy. I think that playing basketball earlier today must've made you overwork yourself." Pound said. "Me? Overwork myself? You can't be serious!" Bupkus said, feeling shocked on what he's hearing. "We are seriously serious about this, man. From what happened there, it really scared us. But just…try to take it easy for a while. For us…please." Bang said while looking at Bupkus. However, Bupkus starts to look at the Tunes and the other Monstars, and then he sighs in defeat and says, "All right, I'll be careful from now on. If I messed up, I will just hit myself in the head." Bupkus said. The Tunes and the other Monstars laughed a bit from Bupkus' joke and they all decided to let him be.

After the Tunes and the other Monstars left, Bupkus was all alone in his bedroom; he starts on walking around in his bedroom, thinking on what they just said to him about taking it easy. However, he starts to think to himself, "I really wonder what happened to me. Whatever it is, I hope it's gone for good, so I could get back in the swing of things." He thought. Until, all of his thoughts were interrupted when he felt his stomach turned upside, which made him put his hand over his mouth and runs out of his bedroom and went into the bathroom and then he just…vomits in the bathroom toilet.

When morning came at the Monstar Manor, Bupkus came out of his bedroom to go downstairs to get some breakfast; he saw Bang, Blanko, Nawt, Pound, along with Witch Hazel and Granny in the living room. They all looked up at him with a warm smile. "Good morning, everybody." Bupkus said with a smile, until he had a small yawn. "You feeling okay, man?" Bang asked. "Yeah, I am just a little tired and also hungry as well." Bupkus said while hearing his stomach growl. "Not to worry, dearie. Breakfast will be ready shortly." Granny said while knitting. "Thank you for telling me, Granny. While breakfast is being cooked, maybe I could get something to drink, like an ice cold glass of milk." Bupkus said while going into the kitchen to get a glass of milk and then he just gulps it all up with a huge sigh of relief and says, "Refreshing!" He said. "Breakfast is ready!" Pound said, which everyone came to the table and they start on eating eggs, toast, and bacon and also had some orange juice as well.

While Bupkus was eating his breakfast, the smell of the bacon got into his nose, which somehow made his stomach turned upside down and made him put his hand over his mouth, gets up quickly and rushes to the bathroom and vomits again. Bupkus was in the bathroom, vomiting, he was breathing heavily and wipes his forehead from feeling sweaty. "Boy. I don't know what was wrong with me. And the smell of the food made my stomach turned upside down, which I don't know why. But I hope it's nothing bad, I hope." He thought to himself while catching his breath from throwing up. "Bupkus? Are you okay in there?" Pound asked while knocking on the bathroom door. Bupkus groaned and he just walked out of the bathroom, looks up at Pound, feeling drowsy. Pound noticed that Bupkus was feeling drowsy and could smell the vomiting smell from Bupkus' breath. "You don't look so good, man." He said, feeling concern. "Yeah, Pound. My stomach is just upset; I was throwing up in the bathroom." Bupkus said feeling drowsy and holding onto his head with his hand. "How about you go ahead and get some rest? I will send Witch Hazel and Granny up there to check on you, okay?" Pound asked, feeling concern. Bupkus gave Pound a small smile and nod his head and he heads to his bedroom for some rest. "I wonder what is happening to Bupkus. Whatever it is, I hope Granny and Witch Hazel will find a cure." Pound thought to himself.

Bupkus went into his bedroom and he just lays down in his bed to rest his eyes a bit, until Witch Hazel and Granny came up to check on him. "Hey, ladies. I'm sorry I don't feel too well." He said while putting his hand on his head, because he has a headache. "Don't worry, dearie. We're here to help you get better." Granny said. "Where does it hurt?" Witch Hazel asked while putting gloves on. "On my stomach…Ooh! Excuse me, ladies!" Bupkus said and rushes out of his bedroom and goes into the bathroom and vomits. Witch Hazel and Granny saw what Bupkus did and winced. "Granny, write that symptom down; vomiting." Witch Hazel said. "You got it, sister." Granny said and wrote down on what they just saw, but so far on their note-pad, they got;

Passing Out

Groaning

Headaches

Feeling Drowsy

Vomiting

Witch Hazel and Granny have been keeping a close eye on Bupkus on what he's been going through lately and they yet still have no idea what was happening to him. Once they got to Witch Hazel's shop to figure out a cure to Bupkus' strange illness. "What do you got so far, sister?" Granny asked. "Well, dear sister Granny. I do have good news and bad news. The bad news is according to these symptoms that Bupkus has been going through; I start to think that it could be a tumor. The other thing is that that tumor is small, which it could take months for it to grow." Witch Hazel said while going through the note-pad. "What is the good news, sister?" Granny asked. "The good news is that once that tumor stops growing in about nine months, it will soon leave Bupkus' body for good, which it makes Bupkus go back to normal again." Witch Hazel said. "How many months again, sister?" Granny asked. "Nine months, dear sister." Witch Hazel said. "When are we gonna tell Bupkus?" Granny asked. "We may have to tell him if we could get him to my shop…tonight." Witch Hazel said and they both looked out the window of Witch Hazel's shop and looked at the sun going down to pray and hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

Chapter 3: The Telling and Cravings

When night came to Looney Tune Land, Bupkus got a note from Witch Hazel saying that he needs to go to her shop right away with just himself, which Witch Hazel and Granny need to talk to him alone. "Hey, guys. I got a note from Witch Hazel." He said. "What does she want, dude?" Blanko asked. "She wants me to go over to her shop right away." Bupkus said. "Are you going to be alright on your own?" Bang asked. "Don't worry fellas. I'll be fine. I will tell you what Witch Hazel said to me once I get back." Bupkus said and he head out the door.

Once Bupkus got to Witch Hazel's shop, he knocked on her door gently, which Granny answered it. "Ah! Bupkus, dearie. We're so glad that you came. Come on in." Granny said and lets Bupkus inside the shop. Bupkus walked around the shop and then he saw Witch Hazel at her little table. "Ah! Bupkus dearie. Did you get my note?" Witch Hazel asked. "I sure did, Witch Hazel. What's going on?" Bupkus asked, feeling anxious. "You will see once we wait for Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny to come." Witch Hazel said. "Wait a minute? Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny are coming too?" Bupkus asked, feeling surprised. "Yes, they are coming. The reason why we called them up as well is because they were concern about you and maybe they could be able to help you as well." Granny said. Then, the floor starts to shake and then, popped up are Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny. "Well, here we are, Granny and Witch Hazel. Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny at your service." Bugs Bunny said coming out of the hole.

Bupkus was surprised to see Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny. "Hey, guys. This is definitely a surprise. And the other thing is; WHAT ARE YOU GUYS GONNA DO TO ME?!" He shouted, feeling surprised and angry at the same time and he start to have a growl in his throat, until he changed his attitude a bit & say, "I really do appreciate your concern since you guys were worried about me." Witch Hazel saw Bupkus' mood swing and whispers to Granny to write it down, which Granny nodded her head and writes it down. "Bupkus? Are you alright?" Lola asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I just…don't know what came over me." Bupkus said, feeling a little light-headed. "Don't worry about it, doc. That was one heck of a mood swing. I'm sure Witch Hazel and Granny will know the cure to your illness." Bugs Bunny said. "You really think so?" Bupkus asked. "Of course we're sure, dearie. In fact, it's more of good news and bad news." Granny said. "What is it?" Bupkus asked, looking at Witch Hazel and Granny. "The bad news is we found out what is happening to you." Witch Hazel said. "What do I have?" Bupkus asked, feeling anxious and light-headed at the same time. "Well, inside your stomach, which is your lower stomach, you have is a…tumor." Witch Hazel said. "A WHAT?!" Bupkus asked, feeling shocked. Witch Hazel and Granny just sighed and say, "A tumor." Bupkus got up on his feet, pacing back and forth. "How is that even physically possible?!" He asked.

Witch Hazel looks up at Bupkus pacing back and forth and says, "Well, from what we have saw what you have been going through, like passing out, vomiting, drowsy, headaches and also a mood swing as well. That's why we thought you may is a tumor inside your lower stomach when you once told us that your lower stomach was hurting since after you throw up." Bupkus looks down at Witch Hazel and say, "Are you sure?" Witch Hazel said, "Yes, I am absolutely sure." Then, Bupkus went back to his seat and puts his head in his hand feeling a headache and then, he looks back at Witch Hazel and Granny. "What's the good news?" He asked. "The good news is dearie, we just found out how long that tumor will grow and it will soon leave your body." Granny said. "Oh. How long will that take?" Bupkus asked. "About…nine months." Witch Hazel said. "Nine months? That long? Whoa! So I have to wait for nine months for this…tumor to grow and then, it will leave out of me. That is something." Bugs looked at Bupkus, "Oh, that is something indeed there, doc. Just like Witch Hazel and Granny said, we'll be here to help you." He said. "Bugs is right, Bupkus. We're just concern about you, that's all." Lola said.

Bupkus looked at Bugs and Lola with tears rolling down from his face, gently gives them both a hug and cries softly. "It's okay, doc. We're here for you. We'll be here to support you as well." Bugs said while patting Bupkus' back. "No, Bugs. It's not that…I'm just afraid on how I'm gonna tell the others about this. They don't like when we kept secrets from each other." Bupkus said with tears rolling down his face. "Ooh! Don't cry, Bupkus. It's okay. We'll help you tell them. If they don't believe you, we'll let Witch Hazel and Granny explain everything to them; hopefully the others will be able to support you whenever they can." Lola said. "Oh…okay. I hope you're right." Bupkus said while wiping away his tears with a tissue. "I'm sure we're right." Bugs said while crunching on a carrot.

Once Bupkus, along with Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Witch Hazel and Granny return to Monstar Manor, Bupkus took a deep breath and opens the door and lets everyone inside. Pound, Blanko, Nawt and Bang were surprised to see Bupkus came back to Monstar Manor, along with Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Witch Hazel and Granny with him. "Wow, Bupkus, you bought the whole party. What unexpected." Pound said, feeling surprised. "Yeah, it is quite a surprise. However, fellas, there's something that I need…to tell you. It may be…a shock." Bupkus said, feeling nervous on what he's going to say to the other Monstars. "Oh, what was it, dude?" Blanko asked. "First of all, guys. You better sit down and I will tell you." Bupkus said and then the other Monstars all took their seats and they all looked up at Bupkus.

Bupkus start to look at Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Witch Hazel and Granny, which they all nod their heads and then, he starts to take a deep breath, got himself to calm down and then, he spoke, "Guys. There's some good news and bad news. However, the bad news is…both Witch Hazel and Granny did found out what was happening to me. However, the thing that they found is coming from…my lower stomach. The way I was having those symptoms that you guys have been noticing, they were; passing out, dizziness, vomiting, headaches and feeling drowsy. That thing inside my lower stomach is…a tumor." The other Monstars were surprised to hear that Bupkus has a tumor in his lower stomach. "However, guys. Before you say anything, there's some good news as well." Bupkus said. "What is the good news, man?" Bang asked, feeling anxious. "The good news is…Witch Hazel said to me that the tumor is small, so I have to wait to let it grow in about…nine months, which we know it'll take a long time for it to grow. But once on the ninth month, it will…leave my body and I will be back to normal again." Bupkus said with a small smile upon his face. "Wow. That is something and very…odd." Pound said, feeling a little surprised. "Does this mean that you guys will support me and help me through it as well?" Bupkus asked. Pound, Bang, Blanko and Nawt looked at each other for a moment, they looked at Witch Hazel, Lola Bunny, Granny and Bugs Bunny, who were nodding their heads and then, they looked at Bupkus with a small smile and Pound spoke, "Of course we will support you, man. After all, you're like a brother to us. Friends stick to the end." All of the sudden, Bupkus smile and gave each of them a fist-bump, a high-five and a hug as well. "Thanks, guys." He said with a small smile.

"Eh, not to interrupt, doc, but what is that delicious smell?" Bugs asked. "That will be my spicy chili." Bang said. "Ooh, that smells good. You know, I will like to try some." Bupkus said. "Okay, it'll be ready shortly." Bang said while stirring his spicy chili. While the other Monstars were doing their usual things, Bupkus looked at Witch Hazel and he asks quietly, "Witch Hazel, when it comes to this…tumor that I have, what do you want me to do for now?" Witch Hazel looked up at Bupkus and then, she thought of an idea. "Well, if I was in your position, I will suggest to be sure to keep track on what you're eating, eat foods that are healthy, be sure to drink a lot of milk, so your bones will stay strong, do small exercises, don't overwork yourself like last time. And once that…tumor gets bigger, I will suggest to get plenty of bed-rest, but you can still go use the bathroom or get something to eat or drink as well, just little things." She said.

"Okay, I'll try. Anything else?" Bupkus asked while writing everything down on his note-pad. "Well, when it gets close to the ninth month, you may…feel the urge to…clean Monstar Manor from top to bottom." Witch Hazel said. "Whoa! Cleaning the Monstar Manor? That's a lot of work." Bupkus said while writing it down on his note-pad. "I know, dearie. But you will have some help to help you with everything." Granny said. "Chili is ready." Bang said. And they all head to the kitchen, which somehow made Bupkus' eyes go wide while seeing all that chili in that giant pot. "That looks great!" He said, feeling excited. "Dig in!" Bang said. And they all grabbed their bowls and spoons, until Bupkus starts on eating the chili until his bowl became empty and he was getting seconds, along with a glass of cold milk as his beverage. "Mm! This is delicious, Bang." Bupkus said with his mouth full and his lips covered with the chili sauce. "Wow. I am glad you think so, man. I noticed that you made a little mess of yourself as well." Bang said with a little chuckle. Bupkus looked down at his lips and noticed that his lips were covered with chili sauce. "Oh, right. Sorry, where are my manners? Thanks." He said, feeling bashful, grabs a napkin from the table and wipes the chili sauce from his lips. And then, Bupkus starts on grabbing some more spicy chili from the pot, which somehow made the other Monstars & the Tunes feeling very surprised that Bupkus loves the spicy chili. "I can see that Bupkus loves your spicy chili, Bang dearie." Granny said. "Yeah…I can see that." Bang said, feeling speechless.

Chapter 4: Through Everything

Day after day, Witch Hazel and Granny have been checking on Bupkus through having that tumor in his lower stomach. They've been seeing Bupkus been throwing up every morning to afternoon to late night a few times, which was causing Bupkus to lose a bit of his energy and haven't got any sleep as well.

As for food cravings, Witch Hazel and Granny wrote down on their note-pads that Bupkus has been craving a lot of milk, and they sometimes noticed that Bupkus usually gets a mood swing or two whenever the other Monstars had to get some more milk whenever the milk smells funny, the expiration date is ended or in case if they're all out as well. "Guys! We're all out of milk again. One of you guys needs to get some more. LOOK AT ME; CAN YOU SEE THAT I AM ANGRY RIGHT NOW?! Do I look fat to you? Aaah!" Bupkus said while going through a mood swing and then, he grabs a few pieces of fruit, like apples, purple grapes (his favorite), including a watermelon as well. "A watermelon?" Nawt asked, feeling very surprised. "I can't help it, I'm just…craving it, I suppose." Bupkus said, feeling bashful while eating some watermelon.

In the fourth and fifth month, Bupkus has been trying to lose weight; however, his stomach just kept pushing forward, not back. When he went on the scale, he realized that he's been gaining weight. "Terrific! Why am I still gaining weight? I thought I was losing weight." He said to himself. "Note to self, maybe I should exercise a bit more." He added after he came out of the bathroom. And so, he went into the gym of Monstar Manor, and starts on doing his little warm-ups, like curl-ups, pull-ups on the bars, push-ups, stretches, and then, he starts on dribbling the basketball and shoot some hoops. "I hope this weight and the tumor will go away soon. I really need to get back in shape." He thought to himself, after he was done with shooting hoops.

Once the basketball has stopped bouncing, it rolled next to his feet, which causes Bupkus to try to pick it up. "How very odd. I cannot seem to pick up the basketball and the other thing is, I can't even see my feet either. This is totally strange." He said while trying to pick up the basketball with his hands, until, he got the basketball into his hands one more time after he picked it up again. And then, he went out of the gym and just went to the bathroom to get a nice warm shower to wash away all the sweat that was coming from his face to his back.

In the sixth and seventh month, Bupkus was having a hard time on how to get up, which one or two of the Monstars, like Bang and Pound had to help him up whenever he needs something from the kitchen, something to read or need to use the bathroom. However, whenever he wakes up every morning to start his day, he looks at his reflection in the mirror that he has in his purple bedroom, when he puts his jersey and shorts on, he noticed that his jersey and his shorts were getting too small and too tight on him. "Wow, my clothes don't seem to fit me anymore. I may have to ask Granny and Witch Hazel if they could make a bigger jersey and shorts for me to wear since I am getting bigger." He said while looking at his reflection while grabs his purple sweat-pants and a purple tank, puts his jersey and shorts in a bag and heads out of the door to Granny's home.

Once Bupkus got to Granny's place, he saw Witch Hazel with Granny doing some knitting, he also see Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny, along with Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Tweety and Sylvester as well. "Wow, looks like the gang is here." He said to himself and then, he knocks on the door gently. Granny went over to the door and saw Bupkus. "Hi, Bupkus dearie. What a pleasant surprise." She said, feeling a little surprised. "Hi, Granny. Hi, everybody." Bupkus said with a smile upon his face. "Hey, Bupkus." Lola said. "Hey, sonny." Foghorn Leghorn said. "Hiya, Bupkus." Tweety said while flying next to his face. "Hey, Bupkus." Sylvester said with a little spit from his mouth with his tongue. "Hey, big guy." Daffy Duck said. "Hey there, doc." Bugs Bunny said.

"Hey. Granny, Witch Hazel, I do have a problem." Bupkus said while showing them his jersey and his shorts. "What is it, dearie?" Granny asked. "My jersey and shorts seem don't fit me anymore. I was thinking, if you guys could, you know…make them bigger. Please?" Bupkus asked. "Of course we can, dearie. Anything for you, dearie. While we're doing that, you can make yourself at home. The others were doing some knitting with their favorite color of yarn." Granny said. "Thanks. And, when it comes to knitting, can I try it out as well? My favorite color is purple." Bupkus said. "Certainly, dearie." Granny said and hands Bupkus purple yarn while Bupkus hands her the bag of his jersey and shorts.

Bupkus joined the other Tunes and got start on knitting with his favorite color of yarn. Granny and Witch Hazel worked together on making Bupkus' jersey and shorts to make them bigger, so they could fit on Bupkus. Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn and Tweety Bird were very surprised to see Bupkus getting started on knitting and they all just continue on knitting with their favorite color of yarn. They continue on knitting when Granny and Witch Hazel got finished fixing on Bupkus' jersey and shorts. "There you go, dearie. Your jersey and shorts are all finished. Hopefully they will fit on you a lot better." Granny said. "Thank you, ladies. You're amazing." Bupkus said with a smile while still doing knitting. "What are you making, dearie?" Witch Hazel asked. "Oh, I am just making a nice blanket. Not to sound crazy, I have also been knitting smaller things as well, which I don't know why, but…I just…can't help it." Bupkus said while showing Granny and Witch Hazel, including Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny on what he had knitted. He knitted a purple blanket, including a little outfit that looks just like his outfit that Granny and Witch Hazel had fixed and he also knit little footies as well, which somehow made Granny, Witch Hazel, Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny all go, "Aw!" with small happy faces. Bupkus smiled while looking at his little creations that he made. "Yeah. I don't know why I made those little things, which I can't help it. But still, I find them very cute and adorable." He said. "I see." Witch Hazel said, feeling surprised.

Bupkus felt something that kicked inside his stomach. "Ouch!" He groaned, while putting a hand on his stomach. "Bupkus? Are you okay, doc?" Bugs Bunny asked, feeling concern. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just felt something kicked me." Bupkus said while rubbing his stomach on where he felt the strong kick. "Hmm. Where does it hurt, dearie?" Witch Hazel asked. "It hurts right over here." Bupkus said while pointing at the spot where he felt the kick, which it came from the top. "Ooh, I see. If I was in your position, dearie. I will suggest to relax, like put your feet up, read a book, something like that." Granny said. "Okay, I will try that. But…not to sound crazy again, I think I am feeling that urge." Bupkus said, feeling his toes and his feet as well. "What urge is that?" Lola asked. "It's the urge when I had to…clean something. Excuse me." Bupkus said and then he just zipped fast to Granny's closet and just starts on cleaning her place from top to bottom, he even cleaned her chimney as well, which it took him about an hour or two of doing all the cleaning at Granny's place.

Since after Bupkus left with his new bigger jersey and shorts, including his little creations that he made and also with his purple yarn and tinsels so he could do some more knitting at Monstar Manor, he got to the door of Monstar Manor, put his stuff in his bedroom, until, he felt that same urge again, which causes him to zip fast to the closet and starts on cleaning Monstar Manor from top to bottom, like he starts the kitchen, then the dining room, the living room where the other Monstars were all watching him do some cleaning, they looked at each other and then, they decided to help him out with the cleaning to make things a lot easier instead of cleaning the place by one person.

"Oh, thanks, guys. You don't have to do that." Bupkus said with a small smile while looking at the other Monstars helping him with the cleaning. "Hey, we just want to help you out, dude." Blanko said. "Yeah, we were amazed on what you were doing as well." Bang said, feeling impressed. "Hey. I just couldn't help it; I just have this urge to start on cleaning, which I don't know why." Bupkus said while cleaning the living room, and then, a short time later, he starts on cleaning the upstairs hallway, including the bathroom, the closet, and then, he and the other Monstars all start on cleaning their own bedrooms. Bupkus cleaned his purple bedroom, Pound cleaned his orange bedroom, Blanko cleaned his blue bedroom, Bang cleaned his green bedroom and Nawt cleaned his red bedroom.

Chapter 5: Eighth Month

When the eighth month come for Bupkus, he was starting to get bigger and bigger in his lower stomach, which it's still hard for him to move, he couldn't move any faster which causes his back to hurt as well. "Oh man! My poor poor back is hurting." He said while rubbing his back with his hand when trying to get up. "Don't worry, doc. We hope the pain will go away soon. We just have to be patient for another month, which is the ninth month. But still, Lola, Witch Hazel, Granny, myself and everybody will be here to support you and also help you through everything as well." Bugs Bunny said. "You really think so?" Bupkus asked. "Of course, I'm sure. There's one thing we do like best about you, Bupkus." Bugs Bunny said. "What thing is that, Bugs?" Bupkus said. "That will be your kind nature. After all, you and your friends are very kind now." Bugs Bunny said. "Bugs is right, Bupkus. We like your kind nature. Everyone knows that you have a kind heart when it comes to us Tunes." Lola said while patting Bupkus' head gently to cheer him up a bit, which somehow made Bupkus wiggled his brows as if by saying, "Thanks, I am a good guy after all."

Later, Bupkus went to see Granny and Witch Hazel while walking slowly with his hand on his back, then, he knocked on the door, which Granny answered it and lets Bupkus inside. "Thanks for letting me in, Granny. However, I just want to let you and Witch Hazel know that my back has been hurting me a lot; my feet are swollen, which causes me to wear different comfortable shoes. I just wish there's a way to get rid of my aching back and my swollen feet." Bupkus said while sitting down on a nice soft comfy rocking chair with a sigh.

"Not to worry, dearie. I think maybe a nice massage could maybe help. I will rub your back, while Witch Hazel could rub your feet. If you feel pain, you just tell us to stop." Granny said while she and Witch Hazel about to rub Bupkus' back and feet. "Thanks, ladies. You're amazing. Is there…anything else?" Bupkus asked. "Well, after we give you that massage, we could teach you on how to do some breathing techniques whenever the pain is getting stronger by the minute that is." Witch Hazel said while rubbing Bupkus' swollen feet and Granny rubs his aching back. "I see. What will the breathing techniques will do?" Bupkus asked. "It's quite simple, dearie. The breathing techniques will help you stay calm whenever you feel the pain getting stronger by the minute, which all you have to do is breathe." Granny said while rubbing his back. "Just…breathe?" Bupkus asked. "Exactly." Witch Hazel said. "I hope you're right, ladies. Still, we only got one month left till this tumor goes away. The strange thing is, whenever I looked at myself in the mirror when I wake up in the morning, I start on talking to my stomach and I also been reading out loud as well, which I don't know why I did it." Bupkus said with a sigh while getting the nice massage from Granny and Witch Hazel. "I'm sure it will go away soon, dearie. Just be very patient." Granny said. "I'll try." Bupkus said with a smile.

A short time later, after Bupkus had a massage from Granny and Witch Hazel, Bupkus still sat on the soft comfy chair, then, Granny and Witch Hazel start to teach him on how to do some breathing exercises. "Now, dearie. Whenever you feel something that is shooting from your back to your stomach, just focus on your breathing, like this; Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Just like you're blowing a balloon or a trick-candle." Witch Hazel said, then, Bupkus starts on that breathing technique, "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh." He breathed. "The next breathing technique is like this; Aah, aah, aah, aah, aah." Granny said. "Aah, aah, aah, aah, aah." Bupkus breathed, feeling a little queasy. "The other breathing technique is like this one; Hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo." Granny said, "Hee, hee, foo, hee, hee, foo. Uh…Granny, Witch Hazel. I'm feeling light-headed. Can we stop, please?" Bupkus asked while putting his hand on his forehead. "Of course, dearie. Once you get home, please be sure to have plenty of bed-rest, be sure to drink a lot of water and practice your breathing techniques." Granny said. "Got it." Bupkus said while getting up slowly. "Thank you for inviting me, ladies. Have a wonderful evening." He added before he headed out of the door. "You're very welcome, dearie. You do the same." Granny said with a smile.

Chapter 6: Special Delivery

Bupkus was walking around in the kitchen slowly with his hand on his back and he paused to take a little breather and then, he looked at Bang, who was feeling concern for him. "I don't want you to go anywhere today, man." Bang said, feeling concern. "Hmm. If I go anywhere, it will be slowly." Bupkus said while looking at Bang and walks over to the table to have a seat. "Do you need anything?" Bang asked. "Some water will be nice, please." Bupkus said while rubbing his stomach with his hand, which he felt a kick and he looks down at his stomach and whispers to his stomach, "Quit kicking me. It hurts." And he just continues on rubbing his stomach. Bang hands over his drink and walks out of the kitchen. "Thanks, man." Bupkus said and he drinks his water. "No problem. Just take it easy." Bang said. "Yeah, I will. Anyway, I am going to try to get some rest, I need to stay off my feet." Bupkus said while walking into the living room and go upstairs to his bedroom. "Do you want some pizza, dude? We're gonna start ordering some." Blanko said while grabbing the phone. "No thanks, Blanko. I am just heading to bed. I will let you guys know if I need anything." Bupkus said while heading upstairs to his bedroom.

"I'm worried about Bupkus, guys. This is the ninth month and nothing's happening so far." Bang said. "I agree with you. I bet it's that tumor that's doing this to him to make him act funny. But still, from the beginning, we're all here to support him and help him through it." Pound said. "Don't forget about us, doc." Bugs Bunny said while popping out from the floor. "When did you guys get here?" Nawt asked. "Just a while ago." Lola Bunny said while coming out. "Yeah, we just to visit you guys and also want to cheer Bupkus up." Daffy Duck said. "Speaking of Bupkus, we need to check on him. Where is he?" Bugs Bunny asked. "He's upstairs in his bedroom resting. You can check on him, just to be on the safe side." Bang said, pointing upstairs. "Thanks, doc. Come on, Lola. Let's go check on him." Bugs said to Lola, which they all head upstairs to Bupkus' purple bedroom.

They quietly opened the door of Bupkus' bedroom; they saw Bupkus looking very pale, his face in pain, his hand on his lower stomach and gritting his teeth. "Bupkus? Are you okay, doc?" Bugs asked, feeling concern. "Bugs? Is that you?" Bupkus asked, feeling pain in his lower stomach. "Yes, doc. It is. What's wrong?" Bugs asked. "It's…ahh! My back is hurting badly. I can't take much of it anymore." Bupkus said, feeling pain while lying down in bed. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Lola asked. "Go get Granny. And, go get Witch Hazel too." Bupkus said, feeling more pain coming from his back to his stomach. "What do you want us to tell them?" Bugs asked. "Tell them…the tumor is coming out of me!" Bupkus said, feeling more pain while looking at Bugs and Lola. "When?" Bugs and Lola asked at the same time. "NOW!" Bupkus said, feeling much more pain. Bugs and Lola both gasped on hearing on what Bupkus had told them.

Rain start to fall from the sky on a cold night at Monstar Manor in Looney Tune Land, up in Bupkus' bedroom, Bupkus was breathing heavily through the strong pressure from his back to his stomach, which made his eyes go wide, grit his teeth while feeling the pain. "Just hang in there, dearie. We're getting close." Granny said, who is looking at Bupkus, who is in a lot of pain and continues on his breathing. "Can we help?" Pound asked, peeking through the door. "Everything in purple, Pound. Get some blankets, towels, a bassinet, clean scissors and purple sheets." Granny said while looking at Pound and the other Monstars while trying to focus on helping Bupkus with his breathing. "Yes, madam. Blanko, get the purple blankets from the laundry closet. Nawt, get the purple bassinet from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Bang, get the purple towels from the laundry cabinet, including the purple sheets as well. I will get the purple-handled scissors from the kitchen drawer." Pound said, and then, they all went in different directions to get the stuff that they're asked to get.

Bugs Bunny went back upstairs with a cup full of ice to help Bupkus ease the pain while eating some ice, Lola Bunny went to wet a purple wash-cloth with a bucket full of icy cold water and wipes Bupkus' forehead. Bupkus continues on breathing while feeling more pressure. Once the other Monstars got everything they asked for, they all hand them over to Bugs and Lola, which they set the bassinet and the scissors next to the bed, they placed the blankets, towels and sheets on a chair as well, until the other Monstars went outside of the bedroom while pacing back and forth to wait on what will happen next. A short time later, their pizza had arrived, which they went downstairs to get the pizza, pay the pizza delivery guy and they start to eat the pizza and saved a few slices of pizza for Bupkus, in case if Bupkus wants some pizza that is.

Back upstairs in Bupkus' bedroom, Bupkus starts to bare down while closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. "Oww!" Bupkus groaned in pain while bearing down. "Oh, way to go, dearie." Granny said. "Oh, there." Witch Hazel said while helping Bupkus bare down. Bupkus continues on bearing down, until his bed got all liquidly and then…a baby cry filled the whole Monstar Manor, which causes the other Monstars to all gasp and head upstairs to Bupkus' bedroom. "Wow. This is totally unexpected…it turns out that tumor turned…into a baby." Witch Hazel said. "Is the baby…a boy or a girl?" Granny asked. Witch Hazel looked at the gender and looks at Granny with a smile, "It's a girl." She said.

Bupkus was breathing heavily while closing his eyes with his head lay back on his purple pillow, until he heard a baby cry, "Why am I hearing a baby cry?" He asked. "Bupkus dearie, to be very shocking, it looks like that tumor that was inside of you…it turned into…a baby." Granny said. "A baby?!" Bupkus asked, feeling surprised to hear that a tumor turned into a baby that came out of him. "Yes, dearie. Don't panic, when you hear the baby crying or wailing, it's alive. And it must've been kicking you when you're carrying it." Witch Hazel said. Bugs and Lola were cleaning the little purple baby girl up with a towel, until; Bupkus starts to have small tears falling down his face. "I just can't believe I had a baby." He said, sobbing softly. Granny grabbed a tissue and wipes away his tears falling down his face. "It's okay, dearie. Your baby is doing okay." Granny said, comforting him. "Can I see the baby?" Bupkus asked. "Of course, you can, dearie." Witch Hazel said. Lola picks up the little purple baby girl in her hands, walks over to Bupkus, which at the same time, Bupkus had a small smile upon his face, had his hands up a bit while Lola hands him the baby over to him for him to see.

Bupkus looks down at the little purple baby girl in his arms for the first time, which the baby is the same color as him with the same hair color as well, five fingers on each little hand, and five toes on each little foot. The baby cooed for a moment while looking up at her daddy, until Bupkus starts to look at her with a little smile. "She's beautiful." He said softly, which the baby starts on wailing a little bit, until, she stopped her wailing while looking up at her daddy who was covering her with his jersey as a little blanket and gently puts a little purple bow in her hair, he even lets his baby girl suck on his finger. All of the sudden, Pound, Bang, Blanko and Nawt all came upstairs to see what was going on, until Bugs saw them with a warm smile. "Hey there, docs. Bupkus has someone for you four to meet." He said while crunching on a carrot. "We heard…a baby cry?" Pound asked. "Yes, Pound. That was a baby cry. However, it looks like and turns out that tumor turned out to be a baby after all this time." Lola said while holding onto Bugs' hand. "Mind if we come in and see?" Nawt asked. "Of course, dearies. Come on in and meet the newest member of your team." Granny said while cleaning everything up.

And they all head inside Bupkus' purple bedroom, they saw Bupkus lying in bed and holding onto his baby girl in his arms and his baby girl is all wrapped up in his jersey as a blanket while sucking on his finger. Bupkus looked up and saw his friends coming in and they all walked towards him and sit on the bed and they all looked awed at Bupkus' baby girl in his arms. "Hey, guys. Meet little Maria." Bupkus said with a warm smile, tears rolling down his face and looks at little Maria snuggled in his arms sucking on his finger. "Hey, little one. You're very adorable." Blanko said while looking at little Maria in Bupkus' arms. "Wow. Looks like that tumor must've turned out to be a baby after all this time, huh?" Nawt asked.

"Yeah, which I didn't even know either. Granny and Witch Hazel thought it was a tumor, but judging by the kicking, it turned out to be little Maria was doing the kicking the whole time." Bupkus said while looking down at little Maria and then, he starts to give little Maria a kiss on her forehead. "She looks just like you, man." Bang said with a little grin. "Yeah, she does look like mini me. When I hold her in my arms for the first time, it did made me feel…soft, because Bugs once told me that there's one thing you guys like about me and that is my kind nature. This little one made me realized it…she needs me, guys. I really want to keep her. I will do everything I can to raise her, so she could still be a member to our team and also our family." Bupkus said while continuing on holding little Maria in his arms and then, he starts to wrap her up in a nice soft purple blanket to keep her warm. "I'm sure you will make a wonderful dad, man. We're here for you both. You and little Maria." Pound said while using his finger to stroke little Maria's little cheek. Bupkus smiled hearing those words from Pound, they all gave him a fist-bump, a hug and high-five, until, little Maria starts to make a small whimper sound, as if by saying she's hungry. "Do we have any baby bottles?" Bang asked, feeling curious. "Yeah and where is little Maria gonna sleep at?" Nawt asked, feeling curious as well.

Bupkus and Pound looked at each other for a moment when they noticed that little Maria is getting hungry and needs a place to sleep. "I think little Maria could sleep with me for the time being once we get everything we need to help little Maria." Bupkus said. "I agree with you, man. And we may need to find some baby bottles." Pound said. "And we also need some diapers, baby wipes, a changing table, a crib, a baby stroller, a baby high-chair, a baby swing, baby clothes, baby bath-tub, formula." Bupkus said. "Good plan. We'll make a list of everything that little Maria will need and see what we can do from there." Pound said. "Right." Bupkus, Bang, Blanko and Nawt said at the same time.

While Bupkus was lying in bed with little Maria still whimpering, Bupkus tries to get little Maria to calm her down. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, cutie-pie. Daddy's here." He said while comforting little Maria. "Oh, Bupkus, my man. We have some surprises for you." Pound said, feeling cheerfully. "Oh. What are those surprises?" Bupkus asked. "We'll show you. Come on, guys." Pound said, then, he, the other Monstars and the Tunes all came in with wonderful gifts for little Maria. Bupkus almost flipped out when he saw the baby crib in a lavender color, with matching curtains, matching bedding, including a lavender baby high-chair. He also saw some bottles, diapers, baby wipes, formula, pacifiers, baby toys, baby outfits, a baby stroller, a baby slang, a changing table, a baby swing, a baby bath-tub with some baby shampoo, baby soap, a baby lavender towel, baby radios, baby quilts all made out of yarn made by Granny and Witch Hazel, including a few jars of baby food as well.

"Wow…guys? I…I really don't know what to say." Bupkus said, feeling speechless on seeing all the gifts to help him with little Maria. "We just want to help you out, doc." Bugs said. "Thank you…all of you. And…since we now have bottles. I am ready to start on giving little Maria her first bottle of warm milk." Bupkus said, still feeling speechless. "Coming right up, dearie." Granny said, who went to grab one of the new bottles, went downstairs, starts to warm up the milk in the microwave for a minute, then, pours the milk into the bottle, and carries it upstairs back to Bupkus' purple bedroom. She then hands the bottle of warm milk to Bupkus, so he could feed little Maria. "Here you go, sweetie-pie." Bupkus said softly to little Maria, which at the same time, little Maria saw the nipple of the bottle, latches on and starts on sucking by getting milk. "Aww!" The Tunes and the other Monstars said at the same time while they saw little Maria sucking on the bottle.

A short time later, little Maria had her first meal from her first bottle of warm milk. Bupkus starts on patting little Maria's back to burp her, which causes little Maria to have a burp. "Aww!" The other Monstars said when they heard little Maria burped. Then, both Granny and Witch Hazel teach Bupkus on how to change a diaper, which they show how to clean little Maria's bottom with a baby wipe after the dirty diaper is thrown into the garbage can, they even show him on how to put a clean diaper on her as well. "There you go, sweetie-pie. That feels a lot better, huh?" Bupkus said while picking little Maria up and holds her in his arms while he wraps her up in his jersey as a blanket. "Shh, I think we need to give them some time alone." Witch Hazel said to the other Tunes and the other Monstars, which they all agreed and they all head out of Bupkus' bedroom and left both Bupkus and little Maria alone together.

When everything got quiet, Bupkus starts to lie in bed with little Maria snuggled in his arms all wrapped up in his jersey and he starts to look at little Maria. "Wow…here you are. I didn't know you were inside of me the whole time. That was totally an unexpected surprise. Granny and Witch Hazel thought I had a tumor inside of my stomach growing for nine months, but, it turns out that they were wrong and were surprised to see that it was you inside of me after all this time. I am going to take good care of you, my little Maria. And once you get older enough, I will teach you some basketball moves, so you could be on my team with my other teammates, like Uncle Pound, Uncle Bang, Uncle Blanko and Uncle Nawt as well, along with your wonderful daddy, which is me." He said softly while looking down at little Maria snuggling in his arms until she left out a little hand and starts to hold onto his finger. Bupkus smiled seeing little Maria holding onto his finger. "Wow, you do have a nice strong grip on my finger. I bet you're strong, just like me. When I was carrying you, which I didn't even know, I have been working out myself as well. Hopefully one day once you're older enough, you and I could do some working out together, so you and I could be strong together." He said softly, which at the same time, gives little Maria a kiss on her forehead, which made little Maria smile a little before she had a little yawn. "Aw! You're tired? I bet you had a long day coming into the world." Bupkus said while looking down at little Maria, until he had a yawn himself. "I'm a bit tired too. I guess I had a long day as well like going through a lot of pain and bringing you into the world as well. How about you and I get some sleep for the night?" He added and then, he puts little Maria on his chest all wrapped up in his jersey and a nice soft purple blanket, he gives her a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little Maria. Daddy loves you." He said in a whisper and then, he went to sleep for a nice long peaceful evening.

 **THE END**

 **CAST**

 **DORIAN HAREWOOD AS BUPKUS**

 **JOEY CAMEN AS BANG**

 **STEVE KEHELA AS BLANKO**

 **DARNELL SUTTLES AS POUND**

 **T.K. CARTER AS NAWT**

 **KATH SOUCIE AS LOLA BUNNY**

 **JUNE FORAY AS GRANNY AND WITCH HAZEL**

 **BILLY WEST AS BUGS BUNNY**

 **DEE BRADLEY BAKER AS DAFFY DUCK**

 **BILL FARMER AS FOGHORN LEGHORN, SYLVESTER THE CAT**

 **BOB BERGEN AS TWEETY BIRD**

 **(I hope you will love this story since both movie; Space Jam (1996), including the episode from For Better or For Worse called: A Storm In April really inspired me to do this story. However, I bet you all heard rumors about a Space Jam 2 is in the works, but we're hoping it will be in the works and production as well, so we could all see in theaters someday in 2019, if it's true that is. If there's a Space Jam 2 in the works, who do you think will make wonderful Monstars and which NBA talents will the Monstars steal next. Please be sure to review this story and I hope you will love it. Thank you!)**


End file.
